Some Things Never Change
by tomColt15
Summary: Its my birthday and I wanted to make a special fanfic. The mane 6 have all moved on to live their dreams. But have they really moved on, or did they just stay the same


She hummed a soft tune as she watched her sister roll fabric down the sewing machine. It was a familiar tune, one her sister sang while creating dresses for a gala many years ago. The multi-color maned unicorn mare hummed louder and louder. Soon it became a whistle, then it quickly turned into an all out concert. The older unicorn turned around and pierced through her sister with a scorching glare. The young mare didn't notice and only kept singing.

"Sweetie Belle, please," Rarity scolded.

"Sorry sis, I was just getting excited ," Sweetie Belle apologized earning another different look from her sister.

"Excited? Well, the party is a week away and I guess it is quite cheerful meeting up with everypony again," Rarity pondered.

"What? Oh no, that's not what I'm talking about. My manager got me to go on tour next month and I can finally be just as famous as you!" Sweetie Belle corrected. Rarity scoffed at her little sister's comment.

"Sweetie Belle please, I know you're very talented, however, fame is something very hard to earn," Rarity lectured. "I remember when we still lived in Ponyville and Sapphire Shores first came. It took me too long to be able to get more costumers like her and finally get this place in Canterlot. Some things take a bit of time Sweetie Belle," Rarity turned to her sister. "Just like earning your cutie mark."

"Yeah, but I'm going on tour and ponies will buy tickets and everything! How could I not be famous?"

"Well what if ponies don't know about you? Then no pony would even buy your tickets and you won't be famous. You must advertise if you really want to be popular," Rarity finished. Sweetie Belle sighed and leaned her cheek on her hoof. It was obvious to the two sisters that some things would never change.

**/Cause this is fillahhhhh/**

One earth pony mare, one pegasus filly. The earth pony was a light yellow, where the pegasus was a pale orange. They both ran next to a herd of cow stampeding through a path that lead to a huge open range. Well not exactly open, but it was big and there was a nice white fence around it. They soon approached the gate to the range.

"A'right Windy, y'all can pack 'em up!" the yellow mare yelled in a medium accent. The orange pegasus nodded in response and flew over to the gate. She opened it with ease and let all the cattle into the field. She smiled at the animals frolicking throughout, for she always had a knack for animals. "Woowee!" the mare screamed breaking the filly's trance. "That was some roundin' ya did back there! In fact that there was the best yet. Ah ain't sure why yer cutie mark ain't a bunch o' cows!" The small filly blushed and cowered back.

"Oh well, uh, it wasn't anything different from what Ah usually do Aunt Bloom," she said with a light accent.

"C'mon AppleBloom, don't get too excited," an orange mare said while approaching the two.

"But AppleJack, Ah'm jus' tryin' ta help. Ah really think if she puts her mind to it, she could get cool cutie mark from roundin' up animals!" AppleBloom tried explaining. AppleJack only shook her head.

"Hey Wind Jubilee, why don't cha go on home and get yerself packin'. The trip ta Canterlot is only two days away and Ah think it'd be best if ya went ta pack now," AppleJack softly said to the pegasus. She then turned to her sister. "Now AppleBloom, why don't you go fix that fence before them cows break loose, then y'all can go an' pack yer things." AppleBloom nodded and quickly went to gather her toolbox as Wind Jubilee galloped to her cottage.

Wind Jubilee entered the cottage and called for her mom, but alas there was no answer. She trotted to their backyard instead and saw another yellow mare. However, this one had lighter hair.

"Mom, can Ah get the packing list," Jubilee said softly. The mare heard her just fine and lead her back into their cottage. On a tall shelf she flew up and grabbed the paper and handed it to Wind Jubilee.

"Now Windy, make sure you have all of this by tomorrow night. We'll leave to morning after," her mother informed her. Wind Jubilee nodded and murmured with the paper in her mouth and flew up to her room. Windy liked her family, they were all quiet and laid back. Fluttershy knew this as well, she also knew somethings would never change.

**/Cause this is fillahhhh/**

A tan colored stallion surveyed the kitchen area looking for things. He kept looking everywhere. He looked in cupboards, on shelves, everywhere he could think of. He sighed and decided to give up until a pink mare bounced in. Suddenly, hope returned to the stallion.

"Hey uh, Pinkie, where are the cherries?" he asked the mare.

"Silly, there in the refrigerator as always," Pinkie giggled. The tan pony facehoofed and trotted over the the fridge. There he took out a bag of cherries and pour half of them into a bowl that was already three-quarters filled with a brownish substance.

"Hey Pinks, you mind getting the flour," the stallion asked. Pinkie suddenly popped next to him with a bag of flour and the substance in it was already in the bowl. "How? Well, nevermind, I guess that's just you."

"Mhmm, see Caramel, now you get it," Pinkie said cheerfully as ever. The two were baking treats of all kind for the party they were going to in a week. They had finished baking cakes and cookies of all sorts, but they were in the midst of creating their favorite of all. The chimmy cherry changos were a Pinkie Pie tradition. Personally Caramel preferred making the caramel apples, even if he could never find any of the ingredients. Either way didn't matter, Pinkie knew Caramel was a forgetful pony. She knew this because somethings never change.

**/Cause this is fillahhhhh/**

The crowd went wild once the blue uniformed group of acrobats landed on a nearby cloud. They cheered and cheered for minutes to pass, until their captain finally came to speak.

"Hey everypony!" the rainbow maned pegasus greeted. The crowd only cheered even louder upon seeing the mare. "So we're going to do a little bit of Q and A for you guys before we go. Only a few questions can be answered and we don't anything typical. We do have a time limit though, cause I gotta get to Canterlot later," she finished. The crowd once again hollered for no reason in particular and soon settled down to start asking questions. On a single cloud stadium sat six pegasus ponies ready to answer questions.

"When is the next Wonderbolts audition?" one pony asked eagerly.

"The next time we need a new 'Bolt," Rainbow Dash answered simply.

"Scootaloo, what was audition like when you got in?" another pony asked casually.

"Uh, pretty hard I guess," Scootaloo shrugged.

"Soarin, whats it like for your marefriend to be your boss?" a sassy colt asked. Soarin toally flushed and started stuttering random words like "well" and "um".

"Typical!" Rainbow shouted to the pony before Soarin made a total foal of himself. "Well that's all the time we have, by see ya in a month of so!" she finished as the Wonderbolts all dashed off in different directions. Scootaloo Rainbow, and Soarin all flew together until they reached a cloud castle located between Ponyvilled and Cloudsdale. "Well, I gotta get packing, see you guys later."

"How long will you be gone?" the two other pegasi asked simultaneously as dash turned towards her door.

"I dunno, a week or so," Rainbow shrugged. Soarin opened his mouth to say something but by the time he did, Dash was already gone. Scootaloo and Soarin exchanged a glance and rolled their eyes.

"Somethings never change," Scootaloo said aloud.

"Tell me about it."

**/Cause this is fillahhhh/**

At the Canterlot castle stood a purple unicorn. She stood on the doorstep waiting for her friends to arrive for her birthday. She chuckled to herself, remembering the time Rarity had tried to hide herself from being seen with their crazy antics. Then she laughed aloud, remembering her crazy dancing skills. While she laughed to herself a pink pony stood next to her laughing as well. Twilight opened her eyes and looked at the pony.

"Pinkie! You made it!" she said. The friends hugged each other as Pinkie greeted her unicorn friend. At the same time a unicorn totted up to the the two with a huge smile on her face. "Rarity! You're just on time," Twilight greeted while hugging her other friend.

"Oh I know it is your birthday Twilight Sparkle but I honestly cannot wait to see little Wind Jubilee!" Rarity squeeled. She was always found of smaller fillies, but never wanted to take the risk of having one of her own.

"AppleJack's kid?" Twilight asked. Rarity glared at Twilight in order to give her a hint. "Oh Fluttershy's kid!"

"I don't think AppleJack would even consider giving such a graceful name to a filly. However, the whole has to be named after an apple thing is kind of catchy," Rarity said. Another orange pony stood behind the unicorn with a stern look on her face.

"Yeah, 'cause Ah ain't know how ta name a kid. That whole Jubilee thing was my idea, most ponies don't even know about the red and yellow jubilee apples," AppleJack informed Rarity.

"Well I'm not saying that you can't name a foal, but some of the names you suggested weren't the best in Equestria."

"Like Diamond Blossom is a good name fer an apple family member, gimme a break!" Sooner than later, the two were once again butting heads over a silly discussion.

"Oh um, excuse me am Ah in getting in the middle of something, or uh, maybe Ah should uh..." a pale orange filly pardoned. AppleJack and Rarity quickly settled down and stared at the filly. AppleJack opened her mouth, but was soon cut off by Rarity rushing over to the filly.

"Oh my goodness! Aren't you just the cutest little darling!" Rarity said while squeezing the pegasus. At that time a yellow mare trotted over to Twilight and greeted her.

"Hi Twilight, sorry we're late," Fluttershy apologized.

"Oh no worries Fluttershy, in fact the only one whose late is Rainbow Dash," Twilight said with an annoyed look on her face. Then she rolled her violet eyes. "As always."

"Oh well, you know how busy she is now with the Wonderbolts and all," Fluttershy tried defending her fillyhood friend.

"Well, either way, the dance hall isn't going to party itself," Twilight said while trotting into the castle.

"Oh! Did you say dance hall? I love to dance! Even if its a really really boring song, I know just how to make those songs really really fun!" Pinkie exclaimed. With that the ponies all partied around and talked about how their lives were going so far. Rarity would brag about how Sapphire Shores or Photo Finish couldn't get enough of her designs and Twilight informed every pony about her adventures with Princess Luna and how her studies were going.

"So last month, me and Luna found a new type of rock. We think its an igne-" A blue blur slammed right into Twilight during her story but quickly got up.

"Sorry, sorry, I over slept or something. Missed the train, had to fly," Rainbow explained quickly while dusting herself off. She helped Twilight get up and then noticed the look on her face, the look every pony always gave her. "I'm really really sorry Twi! I didn't mean to hit you or anything I ju-" Rainbow was soon cut off by a bear hug delivered by her purple friend. All the elements hugged and gathered around to have a fun party. Everything after words went the same as always. Pinkie gorged down all the food, Rainbow showed off new tricks, AppleJack kept every pony out of trouble, and Rarity and Fluttershy talked about just about everything. Twilight watched from afar and smiled at all her friends. It was always fun to be around them, she wished they could all go back to Ponyville and have their fun adventures again. However she knew every pony had to grow up sometime. Only thing was, these were her friends.

"Okay everypony how about a group picture!" Twilight shouted. The others cheered and got into place. Twilight was right in the middle. Once the picture was taken she went outside and saw a big dragon napping. "Spike!" she called. The dragon suddenly awoke and saluted the mare. "Take a note. Dear Princess Celestia, I know that every pony has to move on in life. I know that every pony has to grow up. I wish I could return to Ponyville and have fun adventures with my friends, but they've all moved on. Well actually, they've all moved away from each other to live their dreams. I know they really haven't grown up or moved on because..." Twilight stopped and looked back to the party at her friends goofing off. "... some things never change."


End file.
